fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jasper Mannon
Jasper Mannon Is a Dark Mage from Bloody Smile, acting as the muscleman of the guild, and all around bully yo scare the newer recruits into line. Jasper is an incredibly prideful person, but has a deceptively simple mindset. He judges people mostly on appearances, believing that anyone who does not match his physical strength to be beneath his notice. He possesses an incredibly muscular build, which, combined with his Palm Magic, have earned him the nickname "Iron Arm Jasper". Appearance Jasper possesses a very muscular build, his massive arms and toned legs giving him the appearance of a bodybuilder. He has short, orange hair, and a well trimmed mustache which covers his upper lip. His eyes are a dull blue color, and are almost always cast down on someone in a condescending glair. He has a Bloody Smile guild mark tattooed across his chest in a light grey color, a bold challenge to any authorities who cross his path. Jasper's usual attire is fairly simply. A brown pair of cargo shorts, grey sandals, and a tight fitting button up vest which he often leaves open to display his guild mark. When in the open, or on a job requiring a bit more subtlety, Jasper adds an iron breastplate and accompanying armored sleeve on his left arm, ensuring that there would be zero chance for someone to notice his guild mark. H keeps his right arm bare however, as he clams that wearing his armor on both arms makes it hard to move. Personality Generally, Jasper is a very arrogant individual. Growing up as one of the few inhabitancies able to use magic in Creghurst town, a place known for it's lawlessness, Jasper quickly learned that he could take what he wants from pretty much anyone. He prides his strength, brashly encouraging anyone who defies him to a battle, including fellow members of Bloody Smile. He is no fool however, backing down when he encounters an opponent he knows he cannot defeat. Many have noted that he becomes oddly quiet around Oran Fulbore. While prideful, he does have the capacity for respect. He often toys with opponents that catch his interest, often batting them around and trying to prolong the battle. He can become greatly angered should someone actuality manage to damage him however, in which he will forgo any attempt at entertainment and become a lot more focused. In short, Jasper can be incredibly petty person to those he deems beneath him, or those who challenge his strength. History For the most part, Jasper has lad a fairly simple life. Born into nothing, Jasper did what he could to survive, which often meant having to break the law to get what he needed. It wasn’t easy, and more often than not he would end up beaten in the street after getting caught. Refusing to simply give up, Jasper would get up every time someone knocked him down, vowing to get back at everyone who’d ever wronged him in life. Luckily, a new opportunity arrived when he arrived at a port town, where his impressive physique drew the eye of the local dock workers. The work was good, and it payed adequately, so for a time, jasper was content. The temptation to take what he wanted proved too great however, and it wasn’t long before roomers began to spread about a local gang beginning to grow out of the shipyards. Using his new position to his advantage, Jasper began partaking in all manner of criminal activities. Piracy, smuggling, extortion, anything that caught his fancy really. Along the way he came across an old martial artist, who taught him the basics of Palm Magic in exchange for a few nights rest. Realising that this was just what he needed, Jasper returned to his home town to exact his revenge on everyone he could remember who’d wronged him in the past. He conquered any challenge he met, beginning to believe himself invincible after his rapid assent. This came to a screeching halt however, when a stranger came to him with an offer. The man, introducing himself as Django Fulbore, wanted a partnership with the small gang Jasper had built, in exchange for a larger cut of the profit and much more territory to put under Jasper’s thumb. While the offer was tempting, Jasper had no interest in serving under another. Django persisted however, and finally, in an irritated fit, he proposed a counter offer. If any member of Django’s group could best him in a fight, he’d come work for him no questions asked. With a deal struck, Danger departed into the night, only to return the next day with his brother, Oran Fulbore in tow. Fuelled by his pride, Jasper stepped into the ring assuming it would be an easy fight. Nothing could be farther from the truth however, Jasper was soundly defeated in under a minute by Django’s ferocious brother. Though not happy about the loss, Jasper was a man of his word, and has been working as a strong man for Bloody Smile ever since. Magic and Abilities Palm Magic - While other mages may use their magic as a sole means of attack, Jasper considers his as more of a defensive technique. He mostly uses it as a sort of protective armor, and instead relies in his incredible muscle tone to defeat opponents. This also carry's the added bonus of making his blows hit harder, allowing him to break through material that may be too tough to damage with just flesh and bone. This is by no means an impregnable defence, To conserve power, Jasper will often activate his magic a split second before he is struck, armoring himself only in the affected area. This habit leaves him wide open to surprise attacks, or can very easily fail him if he underestimates the strength of his opponent. *'Iron Knuckle' – Jasper's basic spell, enhancing his already impressive strength with magic to up his destructive capabilities. At present, Jasper is able to smash through stone, and able to tare through iron as if it where cardboard. The only drawback of this spell is that Jasper has to concentrate his magic into his arms, leaving himself open to attack in other areas of his body. *'Iron Press' – A more destructive attack, which Jasper uses to overwhelm opponents. Jasper will cross his forearms ahead of his head, using his magic to toughen his skin. He will then charge at his target, putting the full force of his weight behind his attack. The destructive capacity of this spell allows Jasper to charge straight through the wall of a stone building without even stopping, however it becomes much harder for Jasper to adjust his trajectory. This means that, while he s able to do much more damage with this spell, he is unable to change direction mid charge. *'Iron Uppercut' – Another straightforward spell, but one that Jasper reserves almost exclusively for one-on-one fights. It works similarly to his Iron Knuckle spell, but instead of a straight punch, Jasper with throw a powerful crouched uppercut. The spells short range make it unsuited for engaging a large group, but it's singular force directed up into the chin of an opponent can have devastating effects. Incredible strength - Build up over a lifetime of fighting and training, Jasper's physical might is nothing to scoff at. He possesses enough arm strength to bend iron with his bear hands, even without utilising magic, and is able to lift a load serval times his own body weight. Often times, Jasper will be responsible for moving much of the plunder Bloody Smile acquires, enough to fill several metal shipping containers at a time. Such a task is no problem for him however, and he often boasts about how he is able to accomplish the task by himself. Skilled hand to hand Combatant - Priding himself on not using weapons, Jasper has taught himself to fight almost exclusively with his fists. Experience has been the only teacher he\s ever needed, albeit also the only one he's ever had, and as such possesses no actual fighting style. He relies on large movements to swat opponents, relying on his strength to deal damage and his magic to protect himself from harm. He rarely if ever attacks with his legs, preferring to keep himself grounded and able to evade than risk being knocked off balance. Stats Category:Human Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Caster Mage Category:Caster Mages Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Dark Mage Category:Bloody Smile